moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 23rd, 36 LC
The following is the Magus Senate of Dalaran session notes from January 23rd, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''Right let’s get started. I call this session to order. Would anyone like to discuss how the war summit went? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I can if need be. Bein' th'minister of war. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Please. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Alright. Kept short an'sweet. We're continuin' to provide aid to th'group bent on takin' out the latest batch of scarlet heretics. Since our great success last time, seems that th'bastards've set up some magical defenses. We're gonna rush in with'em an' decapitate their leadership...not literally. Probably. Op date forthcoming. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. There was another thing later that same night. Anyone want to talk about it? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Th'expidition was never launched, sir. Somethin' about funding. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Oh that is a shame, perhaps next time then? Senator Raventhorne, would you like to discuss your class? '''Lora Raventhorne: Oh, sure. I had a class on Economics on Tuesday. We covered the functions of money, the concepts surrounding supply and demand, and the three factors of production. All basic stuff to get started on the class this coming Tuesday. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Demes, could you please report on the Westfall expedition? '''Salazar Demes: '''Yes, and thank you for everyone who joined. The Westfall expedition to the Raging Chasm revealed a great deal about the focused energy beam coming from within the chasm, as well as reveal its likely culprit. Based on a hunch by Madam Shadesong, I've concluded that the chasm was caused by a failed attempt to connect to the Elemental Plane of Air. We have also come into contact with a sentient being... within the energy beam.. that has added some rather.. interesting variables to the issue. For those of you who want details... I won't call out anyone.. my report is in the Librarium… anyone have any questions? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Yeah... I got one. What?! Is it sentient energy or something? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''It may be. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Read the report. '''Meren Young: '''It may be a sentient being. '''Salazar Demes: '''Ah, well, my theory is that the buildup of energy due to there not being an end-point to the to-be connection, has resulted in the birth of a new type of entity. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Tha's incredible. '''Salazar Demes: '''Imagine creating a portal that has no other side, but still forcing the energy. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I'll look forward t'readin' th'full report. '''Salazar Demes: '''Or like turning on a hose... and blocking the tip. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''As such, removing it isn't on the list, because it's pretty neat. '''Salazar Demes: '''Also the being and the energy are intertwined. I believe the key to.. turning 'off' that energy beam, lies with the secret of this new sentience. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Pyrestaff, would you like to report about your class? '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: The intro class of the Pyromancy class series. We discussed preparations before engaging in fire magic, such as abjuration and burn treatment techniques. And at the end, fire magic itself. The basics, of course. The next class will be a week from this coming Wednesday. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Nimue, would you like to talk about your class on Thursday? '''Mab Nimue: '''Yes. We had this nice class about fortune cards, where I went over the Major Arcana. We didn't have time for the minor, but people really liked it. I mean. I think most people are going to get fortune card decks now. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. We will move on to next week. Tomorrow evening the Awards & Honors committee will be meeting to discuss who the senate should honor. We will be taking suggestions from the senate at large. On Monday Senator Demira will be hosting a Basics of Magics class here in the Parlor. It is aimed at novices but those who wish to brush up on the basics should still attend. Senator Raventhorne, you have another class coming up? '''Lora Raventhorne: '''I do! Would you like me to talk about it? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''If you want. It is up to you. '''Lora Raventhorne: Building off the concepts of last Tuesday, we'll be focusing on Dalaran how it is so unique as an Economic powerhouse compared to the rest of the nations on Azeroth. If you're bored, I suggest you come by. Lora Raventhorne: '''Oh, and it is on Tuesday. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Liridian, would you like to update us about the event on Wednesday? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Oh! Yes! On Wednesday, Archmage Haltring will be organizing a mock trial in order to allow those within the Senate to see the gears of justice in action. It will be a good opportunity to see how the Justice system works and will give you a good idea of what you would be doing should you be interested in joining the Department of Law and Order. If anyone is interested in participating, please get in touch with Elberich and he will be more than happy to get you involved! Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On Thursday Senator Emberstar is continuing her lecture series on the History of Azeroth. I encourage you all to attend. Senator Nimue, would you like to discuss your upcoming class? '''Mab Nimue: '''Okay. '''Mab Nimue: '''Continuing the Witch-Ritual line of classes, I'll be going over Familiars, and what they mean to the witch. And how to get a familiar like Pan. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. That concludes next week. The floor is now open to anyone wishing to speak. Please just raise your hand. Senator Demes. '''Salazar Demes: '''Just as a reminder, Fringe Office is seeking bright and ambitious research fellows to join its ranks. We need people in both engineering and magical research. Please see me for details. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Young. '''Meren Young: I've entered a crossroads in my life, one of which that has called me to re-discover what I find important in my life. One of which is my constant study and curiosity towards all things. I wish to learn a new magic, a magic I have been toying around with for awhile now. Nethermancy is what I wish to learn, and I ask our Senate's talented Nethermancers to lend aid in my studies as I try to re-invigorate my life.' '''Since we lost our Master-Apprentice program I come to you all now in this Meeting place. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Nethermancers. We got any presently? Writs're applicable at yer leisure. '''Lora Raventhorne: '...Isn't Nethermancy generally, I don't know, a bad thing? Salazar Demes: '''And what.. unique circumstances brought you to this junction of your life? '''Meren Young: When I discovered I could take risks without care or concern. Salazar Demes: '''Yep... that's generally where it starts. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''It's a regulated magic. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Regulated, but not altogether banned. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''After which point, you may begin research. '''Meren Young: '''Thank you Chancellor. Thank you all for your patience. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Right. Senator Alexander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''The Ministry of War continues seekin' volunteers fer combat trainin'. If you feel up to th'task, come see me. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Brisby. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Aside from the Fringe Department, which is a joint effort between Academics and War, there will be no more titles for Academics given out. If you want to work on a project, do so. Come see me, Fuerel, or Farel, who BOTH DIFFERENT PEOPLE, for funding. Seriously, look at them. Fuerel, he's red. Farel, who is not. IT ISNT THAT BLOODY HARD. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Finally, Senator Raventhorne. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Because of the rather nice financial surplus we have going into this year, I will be more than happy to announce that the Senate won't be collecting taxes on Senators and associates. Thus, no hiring outside tax collectors, no headaches, just a little tax withheld refund. Sound good? Good. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone else want to speak? Again? Okay. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''The puppy that I summoned in Zanbor's lecture belonged to a girl named Samantha and she wanted to say hi to all the Senators. So, hi. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Oh pass on our hellos. Senator Arc. '''Farel Arc: Good evening. I would like to ask all members of the Standard Arcane Measurements Committee to please contact me via letter or in-voice with your available schedule so meetings can be planned. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. We will move on to promotions now. Senator Brisby, would you like to do this since I was told I was bad at it last week? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Yes. Nymtink Skyblast, center of the circle. You are a strange sweets eating gnome that has become an ambassador. Also you object a lot of things even if you were half asleep the moments before. Which is great for being a lawyer. Good luck in that, and may you be PROMOTED! '''Nymtink Skyblast: Thank you, very much! Hellissa Brisby: '''Meren Young. Meren, you came to us a very long time ago, and became a lot of things. You were in the early Parliament, because you were curious. You were a librarian, a Battle Mage, and soon to be a Nethermancer, which is totally better called an Astromancer in my opinion, but that's because words mean a lot to people. '''Congratulations, we are promoting you! '''Meren Young: '''Thank you, ma'am. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Back to you, Chancellor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events